Kids for Character: Choices Count! (Jomaribryan's version)
Kids for Character: Choices Count! is the 1997 sequel to "Kids for Character". It is about using the six pillars of character for making choices. TV Shows Featured * Bananas in Pajamas * The Big Comfy Couch * Wishbone Also Featured * Joe Scruggs * Eddie Coker (the first person to have previously appeared in the first video). He also played Wilson and his conscience. * Duck Quick (a puppet host to a fictional game show called "What Should You Do?") Songs * It's Your Character that Counts (Update) * Making Choices * Six Simple Words * The Six Pillar Shuffle * Your Conscience is the Key * Making Choices (Reprise) Plot After the intro, it begins with a clip of the Character Counts! Kids. Tiffany hollers for the other children to get onto the Park with her, and they try to decide what to play. Carlos decides to have everybody get in a Square, and they do the following chant: One, two, three, four, five, six. Six strong pillars help us pick. Red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, green, This is how we choose between. Six, five, four, three, two, one, We pick (name of the person whose hand is put last in the circle during the countdown part)! This game is done! The one whose hand is last in the circle was Jake, so he is selected. He says he wants to play baseball, but Tiffany says it isn't fair because they do not all have gloves. As it is hard for Jake to make up his mind, he and the other kids sing "Making Choices." After the song ends, Jake still cannot decide on anything... until he hears an ice cream vendor, and he selects ice cream. He and Mariana both choose chocolate (though she says so before he), Tiffany chooses peppermint crunch, Evan chooses orange sherbet, Kelsey chooses Rocky Road, and Carlos pretends to choose "Cockroach Caramel Broccoli Surprise" (to the other kids' disgust), but then says he's just kidding and orders what he really wants - vanilla. After this, the scene "wipes" to a skit of Duck Quick's What Should You Do?. This time, he asks about what a child should do if he or she wants to watch cartoons, but his or her dad is watching the news. The first two kids each get a pie in the face because the first chooses to cry in his room, and the second chooses to throw a tantrum, but the third chooses to play in his room quietly until it is over, and gets confetti. After this, a girl playing baseball discusses choice making. Then comes a segment from an episode of Bananas in Pajamas in which B1 and B2 paint a bench, but the bears sit and touch the bench, only to get paint on themselves, as they didn't read the "Wet Paint" sign.. At the end, after the Banana Brothers wish others would think, they sit on the bench themselves. After this, Joe Scruggs sings "Six Simple Words" (previously sung on the first video by that version's Character Counts! kids) once, and then again with the audience, while during the part where the words are counted, one kid each holds a cloud with a word for character. After this, when Joe advises the audience to ask themselves if they are using the pillars, and says that if they are, they have good character. Then, he introduces the "Six Pillar Shuffle" which "goes... like... this:" Twist is for trustworthiness. Roll is for respect. We're gonna reach up for responsibility. Blow a kiss for caring. Flap your arms for fairness. Stomp your feet for citizenship. The six-pillar shuffle is a kick. Another time is a segment of The Big Comfy Couch in which Loonette accidentally breaks Granny Garbanzo's mailbox, and hides it from Major Bedhead when he arrives. She keeps trying to hide it, but eventually admits what she did. She learns from Major Bedhead that it doesn't pay to lie. Speaking of lying, she asks him if he likes to lie, and he says he does... on the ground. Then comes another "What Should You Do?" segment, and this time, it's about a child and his or her sister playing ball in the house and knocking off her mother's lamp into pieces. This time, only the first child gets a pie in the face (because she says she'd pick up the pieces and hope her mother wouldn't notice), while the second gets confetti (because he says he'd confess, apologize, and help clean up). At another time, a man named Wilson litters, and he puts headphones on, only for his conscience to arrive. He sings "Your Conscience is the Key", causing him to decide to clean the litter back up. There is then a segment from Wishbone from the episode, "Little Big Giant" In this segment, Emily gives Wishbone cookies, something her brother David tells her he should not eat. When her mother finds a broken vase, she wrongly blames David for it as he knows better. Emily admits to her mother that it was she who did it, prompting her mother to apologize to David. Emily and her mother have a talk about what caused her to tell the truth: a feeling inside. After skipping straight to the ice cream scene, Emily tells her mother her conscience says she (Emily) should have two scoops. She gets them, but not before her mother asks if it was her conscience or her stomach. For the final time, there is another "What Should You Do?" segment, and this time, it's about finding a missing wallet. As in the first segment, the first two kids get pies in the face (respectively for putting the wallet in her pocket, and choosing to take the money and throw the wallet away), while the third gets confetti (because she says she'd take it to her teacher and ask him what to do with it). After this, the unseen announcer keeps telling Duck Quick that it's over, but he doesn't seem to listen. After this, back on the playground, the Character Counts! Kids sing a reprise of their "Making Choices" song. After this, there is an event going on, and the kids join other kids as Eddie Coker is singing the titular song. Full Video Category:Character Counts!